


Totally not into him

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crush denial, Embarrassment, Félin and sheena are mlm/wlw solidarity, Height Differences, Implied Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Tigress | Sheena - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Local cat twink big gay for tall mime twink, M/M, Nicknames, Selectively mute Mime Bomb (Carmen Sandiego), Speech impediment, friendly bullying, friendly teasing, implied crushes, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: Félin denies it every time Sheena brings it up, but she knows something's going on with him and Mime Bomb





	Totally not into him

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 2 CONFIRMED WE STAN OCT 1ST
> 
> This is my oc/self insert! His name is Félin Blanc, he's 5'6 and a twink. His speech impediment is how mine is he's also not even French and his real names Kennedy

"Come _on _Fé! It's obvious, just go ahead and tell me." Sheena had been bugging Félin ever since the two of them had come back from their separate missions, once she noticed it was just the two of them, she figured the others had been sent out to their own missions, and wanted to use this chance to her advantage.

"There's nothi-hey wh-what do you _mean _ovi-obvious?! Suh-shut-shut-suh-shut up!" Her younger friend struggled, almost choking on nothing to get out his words, in turn Sheena didn't even try to hide her laugh at his reaction.

"_See?! _you always mix your words up when you're embarrassed! Just tell me! You totally have a crush on Mime Bomb! Don't worry, I don't think he's smart enough to have noticed it, yet, of course." Félin groaned and glared at her, having to look slightly up due to their small height difference,

"I just- I-I-I juh-just- my speech impediment acts up when I'm _annoyed _too, Sheena! Not just when I'm embarrassed- which I'm not! And if I wa-was-w-if I was it wouldn't be because I have a crush on-on Mime Bomb! Which I _don't! _by the way!" Sheena shrugged with a laugh, and walked over to her small, angry friend, ruffling his hair, which caused him to puff his cheeks in annoyance, only to make her laugh even more,

"Come on Félin, the way you look at him? The way you blush and look away when he catches your eye? And don't get it wrong, he absolutely has a thing for you." Félin was going to yell and deny his feelings again, but he was caught off guard by the last words, Sheena noticed how he got quiet and for once today, actually covered her mouth when she started to laugh, finding amusement in Félin's confused state.

"Don't- don't tell me you're that oblivious, Fé- oh my _god. _have you not seen how he looks at you? He's almost as obvious as you! He makes any excuse to be as close to you as possible, he's probably into the height difference you two have!" Sheena sat down on her bed, still laughing slightly, Félin sat down next to her, finally opening his mouth.

"He- you- you think he- he likes me? What? We're just- we're barely even friends! We just annoy each other!" Sheena put a hand on Félin's shoulder, looking at him,

"You really are just blinded by your own gay, huh? You can tell how much he's blushing even under all his make-up after you two 'annoy' each other, of course he does love bothering you, making you all red faced and angry, I bet he thinks it's funny how you try to be intimidating with how tiny you are compared to him." Félin covered his face with his hands, muffling another groan, he could feel his face starting to heat up with embarrassment.

He'd been...struggling, to say the least, with these feelings for Mime Bomb for the past 3 or so years, they were close, you could say, he'd heard him talk a little, he just told Félin he preferred staying quiet, Félin could relate, being selectvely mute himself,

But he still didn't even know his real name! Félin thought it would just...be too awkward asking now, or well, he thought it'd be awkward to ask after knowing him for a week. But even with how close they were, he thought Mime Bomb just liked annoying him! like they were...friendly rivals or something! He couldn't imagine Mime Bomb liking him the same way!

"You-you- you're probably wrong, he's- he's not into me, I'm sure." Sheena let out a sigh, leaning back on her bed, she didn't want to upset him, just wanted to tease him some, the crushes he and Mime Bomb had on each other _were _extremely obvious to be fair, even Black Shee- even _Carmen, _picked up on the feelings they had for each other when she was here, commenting to Sheena how she was surprised neither of them knew they liked each other, which Sheena now thought of as ironic, considering she couldn't even pick up on how she liked he-

That was in the past, 

"I have _seen _the way he looks at you when you leave for missions, Kennedy. He let's out the most dramatic, gayest, fucking lovey dovey sigh ever. He _likes _you." Félin perked up at the mention of his real name, and with a sigh, he got up, now leaving Sheena as the confused one,

"He should- he's probably getting back soon, right? I'll- I'll go see him." Sheena chuckled, she honestly didn't expect to end up convincing her friend to confess, but hey, all's well ends well, she layed down on her bed, closing her eyes,

"Have fun, _lover boy._" Félin cringed at the name, before he could say anything Sheena shot up from the bed,

"Hold on! You still didn't _tell _me you liked him, just some indirect gay shit!" Félin let out a short giggle and skipped to the door looking behind him at Sheena.

"Oh weeell! Au revoir~!" Félin opened the door, only to be met with a face full of mime chest, backing up, staring wide eyed and red faced at the same mime he and Sheena had been talking about, Félin opened his mouth to try and stutter something out but he didn't notice Sheena had gotten up from the bed until she walked past them, winking at Félin before leaving,

"Oops, look at the time! I forgot I had somewhere to be! Have _fun, _you two~!" Mime Bomb waved as Sheena left, slightly confused, but happy nonetheless, being glad he found the first person he wanted to see, he looked away from the now closed door, and down to Félin, who was now looking at his hands, still struggling to talk.

Félin glanced up, which was a mistake, Mime Bomb tilted his head, puzzled as to why his small friend was acting weird, _oh so cutely, _making Félin look back down,

"I-I-uh- I- this is- act-act-act-uhm-actually good timing, I wanted to talk to- wanted to talk to you, about..something." Mime bomb grabbed Félin's hand, making him let out a small gasp, and smiled down at him, Félin walked over to his bed, with Mime Bomb still holding his hand, and sat down, opening his mouth to finally confess.

"I-i...i li-"

Before he could get the words out, Gray had barged in, presumably _also _back from a recent mission,

"Oh! I didn't expect t'see you two! Thought you both were still gone- why are ya glaring at me Félin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was probs ooc/bad kcxogxgi it's 5 am- oh god it's 5 am. I also can not for the life of me remember if its missions they get I need to rewatch


End file.
